This project aims to develop a novel nanofluidic-nanoplasmonic platform to realize multiplexed monitoring of biological binding processes, specifically for detection of cancer biomarkers in bio-fluids. In contrast to current large-sized, cumbersome surface plasmon resonance (SPR) sensing technology, the proposed device is comprised of a multilayer nanostructured array that combines the functions of nanofluidics for effective reagent transport and nanoplasmonics for sensing, concurrently. The array is designed in such a way as to permit significantly enhanced Extraordinary Optical Transmission (EOT) with a primary peak in the NIR range (700- 1200 nm), with the transmission and spectra being determined by the surface plasmons (SP) manipulated in the embedded metal film. The array structure readily interfaces with microfluidic channels, making it amenable to highly parallel throughput screening in a lab-on-chip device. The new platform offers greater throughput compatibility, 5-10X enhanced sensitivity of refractive index changes compared to current grating SPR sensor, improved efficacy of analyte transport, significantly increased EOT intensity with NIR range spectra for favorable signal-to-noise detection, lower cost, and rapid turnaround times - benefiting early detection of biomarkers and other applications in healthcare and biomedical research. The Phase I study seeks to develop (design, fabricate, and test) a prototype of the nano-fluidic-plasmonics array integrated in a microfluidic channel, to adapt protocols for nano-confined flow-through transport validation and to culminate with a clear demonstration of improved plasmonic sensing of biomarkers. The nanostructure arrays and device optimization as well as integration with sample handling microfluidics for detecting multiple biomarkers in real biofluids are planned for Phase II. A multi-disciplinary partnership with expertise in SPR sensors and BioMEMS/nanofluidics (CFDRC), nanoplasmonics and nanophotonics (University of Pittsburgh), and disease proteomics (diagnostic/prognostic biomarkers) (UCLA) has been formed. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A clear need exists for portable, label-free, high throughput analytical tools that are suited for early detection of cancer biomarkers and related biological species in bio-fluids at trace amount levels, not only in medical applications (clinical or self-diagnosis) but also in biomedical research (proteomics, drug design and evaluation). The overall objective of this project is to develop a nano-fluidic-plasmonics-based sensing platform which can be readily integrated with microfluidics devices, and enable in-parallel transmission SPR sensing technology and lab-on-chip technology (sample separation, mixing, dilution, etc) for developing next generation nanoplasmonics-based bioanalytical tools that are capable of multiplexing differentiation of biomarkers as well as high parallel throughput studies.